Lesson Learnt!
by N Jas J
Summary: Don't mess with the Turtles in a fanfic - unless you have a friend! One-shot!


Jas sat down, happy and satisfied that she had completed her first story and was left with writing the epilogue. With a glass of milk, she sat down in front of the television. Suddenly she heard a knock on the window. Upon opening it and looking outside, she saw nobody so she went back to her show but as soon as she turned her back to the window, four figures entered through the window.

Within a blink, one of the figures had Jas pinned against the wall. In the light, she recognised the one pinning her as Raph. Pointing his katanas at her was Leo and standing behind the two of them while looking majorly ticked off was Mikey and Don.

'Oh, shell. What have I gotten into now?' she thought silently.

"You…you made me nearly kill Leo..." Raph said pointing a sai at her while releasing her from being pinned against the wall.

"And you hurt Raph and Don," Leo said moving the swords closer to her neck.

"You made me look like the bad guy," Don said, a hint of bitterness in his voice as he raised his bo staff – sharpened for that very 'occasion'.

"You hurt Raphie!" Mikey exclaimed, swinging his nunchuks.

"It was all a story!" Jas squeaked, terrified. "And, there's a happy ending!"

"Well, from what I heard, there's also a sequel," Raph spoke darkly.

"Help!" the girl squeaked before ducking as all weapons pointed at her were raised at the very second before they were brought down to strike. By then, she had managed to scramble away. She got to her feet and start running towards the kitchen.

"STAY BACK! I'm not afraid of dissecting you!" the girl yelled.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you try," Don said tauntingly.

The girl's eyes shifted about quickly before she suddenly jumped onto the kitchen table and onto Mikey's shell.

"Come closer and I'll kill him!" she lied, holding the knife near Mikey's neck.

"You wouldn't," Leo stated, almost as if it were a fact.

The girl gulped. Mikey was about to throw her off his back when she jumped off and made a quick escape. Jas hid under her bed in her room, where she knew where everything was.

"How about a contract?" Jas screamed desperately. Suddenly, Leo landed in front of her, causing the girl to gasp, and fall backwards in terror. With two katanas pointed at her face, the girl did what any self-respecting girl would do.

She threw her head back and screamed. Suddenly, everything turned black.

**(3 hours later)**

"Look who finally woke up," raph said as Jas sat up, rubbing her head.

Just as the girl was about to hyperventilate, Don said, "Woah, cool down. We're just going to discuss that…contract you suggested."

Jas gulped as all the turtles smiled deviously.

"Uhh…hold on!" she yelled, terrified. "Can I call somebody to help me negotiate, so I don't…die?"

"Who could you call that'll save you from us?" Raph asked, pointing a sai at her, making each turtle laugh.

"Exactly," the girl smiled.

**(hours later)**

"Dudette, when's your friend coming?" Mikey asked, bored.

"How should I know?" she responded.

Right at that moment, a girl entered the apartment. Jas stood up and hid behind the taller girl.

"Who!" all the turtles gasped.

"Betrayal!" Mikey shouted, pointing at Who.

"Hey, I promised," she shrugged and asked to be filled in on the situation. So the turtles and Jas had to explain about the chasing and the contract before they agreed that Leo and Don would be sent into a room with Jas and Who so the contract would be settled.

**(2 hours later)**

"That was some… 'negotiation'," Jas said to her new friend, Who. The latter nodded in response.

"_So…we're finally alone…," Leo said deviously as Don chuckled behind him, both looking twice as sinister when inside confined space._

_Jas gulped, looking to Who for help. Who pulled out her katanas in defense of the younger girl._

"_Woah, seriously? Katanas?" Jas questioned in awe of the blades, but before Who could say anything, with a quick move, Leo had gotten behind Jas, a katana ready to slice her to bits. Just before he could do so, though, Who had been able to stab Leo in the neck with one of her tranquilizers._

"_Don, carry Leo out then call Mikey in to take his place," Who ordered, definitely in control of everything. Jas hugged her in appreciation until Mikey and Don came in nervously, both sure not to upset Who. They sat down and smiled sheepishly. Finally, the discussion begun without anyone trying to kill Jas…for about every 10 minutes._

Jas and Who glanced at the signed piece of paperwork. The most noticeable sentence was in bold.

**In exchange for Jas not losing her life, she must not take away any of the turtle's (or turtles') lives without consulting the one she will kill and Leo or Raph.**

Jas sighed. There goes any chance of a death-fic. However, she smiled knowing she managed to escape the catastrophe with only some scratches and a lot of bruises, but at least, alive!

**Author's note: Lesson learnt! Don't mess with TMNT, or at least the two over-protective brothers, Leo and Raph!**

**Peace out!**

P.s. I'm only writing this cause I'm bored… though I'll release my epilogue soon! :D


End file.
